


The Saiyan Game

by pastelgothicc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothicc/pseuds/pastelgothicc
Summary: Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Saiyan both work at a trendy millennial startup. Both are highly driven, competitive, and can't stand each other...or can they? When a new higher up position emerges both will have to compete against each other if they want the top spot...without letting any pesky feelings get in the way.Loosely based on "The Hating Game" by Sally Thorne





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball characters are property of Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. "The Hating Game" is owned by Sally Thorne, I was just heavily inspired by it. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/HCUqqWO)  
Art by the amazing @bitchii_usa <3 

It was 8:50 in the morning and I was impatiently tapping my pen on my desk. _10 minutes until the Devil incarnate arrives,_ I thought to myself. I sighed and watched my computer start up in-front me, the shiny Capsule Corporation logo shining back at me. I pulled out my compact mirror and looked at myself, not a single blue hair out of place. My cheeks were blushed the faintest pink, my eye makeup was minimal, and my lipstick was fire truck red. This was my go to ‘look’ since I quit working in the lab. The shiny windows showed my reflection in them as I got up to check my entire outfit out, a sky blue skirt cut just a little shorter than it should be and a white blouse.

One year ago, I decided to take a detour in my career at Capsule Corporation. Being the daughter of the richest man on earth and certified genius, my parents always knew I was destined for big things. From taking advanced placement classes since middle school, winning every science fair I have ever entered, obtaining a college degree at sixteen year old, my parents were determined I’d take over the family business one day. What’s the family business you ask? My world famous father Dr. Briefs, he started Capsule Corporation before I was born. Not only do we conduct all kinds of research and developments, we’re kind of the reason the tech world works as smoothly as it does. Cell phones? Capsule Corp. Cars? Capsule Corp. Little pill shaped devices that you can literally pack a furnished house into? Yup, Capsule Corp., that’s our company.

I was always expected to take over my dad’s position as President of Capsule Corporation once he felt like he was ready to retired. But through all the praises, countless rewards, and expectations I had growing up, there was always a nagging feeling in the back of my mind; As I got older I thought maybe, this wasn’t what I wanted to do quite yet, and worst yet maybe I didn’t deserve it. 

“Bulma, you’re one of the most brilliant minds I know,” my father had said during our family discussion when I brought this up to him. “Of course you deserve to take over my position. Why on earth would you think you don’t deserve it?” 

“I just feel like, I’m twenty six years old now and my entire life and job experience has been here, in Capsule Corp.” I said with a heavy sigh. “I’ve never had to compete against anyone, there’s never been a challenge. I’ve really only known this building and the same people for my entire life.” Feeling my heart in my throat I continued, “I just want to explore more before settling down here to carry out my career. I just wish...I could prove to myself I can get by without everyone assuming I did it just by being your daughter...I love our company but...I just wonder if there’s anything else.” I couldn’t help but feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. I love my dad, and I know he would always be honest with me, but for me to prove everyone wrong, I felt like I had to prove it to myself first.

My dad got up from his chair and put his arm around me and gave me a big hug. “Well Bulma, you don’t have anything you have to prove to me, but if you feel you want to get some experience outside Capsule Corp., to figure out what you want to do, you know your mother and I will support your decision no matter what, now what do you have in mind?”

Following my decision to temporary leave Capsule Corp. for the foreseeable future, I moved to my own apartment away from my parents complex and began to look for work outside of my field. The first job I applied for was at a digital media company in West City. The position was “operations manager” at Ribbon Media Inc. 

The building Ribbon Media Inc. housed in was gorgeous. Beautiful, tall glass windows overlooked the stunning view of West City, there were complimentary snacks in the break room, and the receptionist was an absolute doll.

“Hiya! Welcome to Ribbon Media, how could I help you?” The cheery reception asked. She had raven black hair pulled up into a messy bun with a telephone headset resting on top, her dress was a deep purple with a high neckline. I felt a bit out of place in my black plants and blazer, this place was a lot less serious corporate than I thought it would be.

“Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs, I have an interview here with Eighteen Gero?”

“Oh great! I’ll alert her you’re here,” she said. 

“Thanks! By the way,” I said giving her a friendly smile, “I absolutely love your dress!” 

“Oh thank you so much! That’s so nice of you!” She then began dialing the extension. As she put her hand to cover the phone she whispered to me, “Best of luck!” 

When I was called into the office I met with the publisher, the beautiful Eighteen Gero. Eighteen was blonde, gorgeous, with icy blue eyes and looks to kill. She was dressed beautiful in a red dress and black heeled pumps. While reading over my resume, she was puzzled why someone of my background and caliber would want a career change to the digital media field. “Ms. Briefs, your family’s company you worked for, Capsule Corporation? They are the backbone of our entire world, why would you want to leave that?” Eighteen leaned in, her eyes narrowing at me. 

I had taken a deep breath in, I should have known this question was coming. “I grew up at Capsule Corp. my entire life, and honestly, I just need a break from it, not forever, but I want to do something completely different, I want to meet new people I want to-“ “Challenge yourself?” Eighteen finished for me. I hung my head, “That’s exactly it, working at Capsule Corp. came so easily to me I just want to do something different, that’s why I figured working here would give me the opportunity to learn something completely new.” I said flushing, wondering if I sounded ridiculous. Eighteen probably thought I was nuts, who gives up working at the most technologically advanced company in the world, their family’s company no less, to work at a trendy millennial website? 

Eighteen softly smiled, “I understand where you’re coming from. It’s very commendable for you to want to do something completely new and challenge yourself. Here are Ribbon Media you’ll meet a lot of great people, but it’ll be hard work, which I’m not worried about you being able to handle.” Eighteen smiled and put my resume back into her folder. “Also we have a company merger in the works a well, so we’ll need you to help handle that. What do you say, want to give working here a shot?” 

I felt my face light up, I was being given an opportunity to do something completely new! “I accept! I would love to work here!” I exclaimed happily.  
“Excellent,” Eighteen said pulling out paperwork for me to go over. “Now let me tell you about this merger...”

Ribbon Media Inc was relatively new in the digital content media world. They were a digital content site that focused on women’s issues, including health, and beauty. They’ve made a splash with their viral “listicles” and relatable memes they would post on their various social medias. But even with all their success it was hard to make as much profit as needed as a startup so they would be merging their company with Red Digital, another relatively new digital media company that focused more on sports, tech, and entertainment also located in West City. The two websites wouldn’t be merging, but the overhead company would be becoming Red Ribbon Inc. and in turn that meant everyone who worked in the Red office would move to the Ribbon office, combine assets and strategize ways to get both sites running smoothly. An investor interested in both companies suggested that they merge making the businesses much more enticing to shareholders, with the best part being that no employees lost their job.

“Wow, this seems like a big move!” I told Eighteen when she finished explaining.  
“Yes, I’m glad it’ll work out for all employees, although, it’s funny, I started this company to do something different and on my own, and now I’ll be working with my brother full time.”

“Oh? You have a brother?” I asked her, “What does he do?” Eighteen smirked, “He’s actually the publisher of Red Digital,” Eighteen must have seen the confused look on my face so she continued. “He’s my twin brother, growing up and all through college we did absolutely everything together, we even both majored in business. When I graduated everyone assumed we would both go into a business together, but we both felt the same way. We just needed some time apart to do something on our own. There was no bad blood or anything, I love my brother dearly.” She smiled and straightened up in her chair “Funny how things work out, huh? Honestly, I’m glad this is happening, we still both get to do our own thing but work together.” 

I gave Eighteen a big smile, she was so lucky. My sister, Tights, is older than me and moved out a while ago across the country to become a novel writer. We were never that close so I’m always jealous of people with close siblings. 

After a handshake my start date was given to me to start working there in two weeks. I left Eighteen’s office determined to get a brand new wardrobe. Working in a lab afforded me to only wear jeans and t-shirts, also including my standard “nice outfit” the black pants and blazer I had on and I definitely wanted to dress to impress my new job. 

My first day working at my new position I had gone in early wearing a new dress as part of my new wardrobe I bought. It was a retro style canary yellow dress with a thin belt around the waist. I wanted to get in early to decorate my new desk area when I noticed another desk facing mine. “You and Vegeta Saiyan will be sharing this office space,” Eighteen had told me when I showed up my first day. “He’s from Red Digital, he’s their operation manager, you’ll be answering to me and he’ll be answering to Seventeen, we have a big building but there wasn’t enough room for both your own offices, we’re still working on all our office space, but we figured it was best if you two shared the nearest office to us for now, hope that’s okay.” 

“No problem with me!” I told Eighteen while starting up my computer.

“Just as a heads up, I’ve met him before, Vegeta that is, he’s a little...anti-social. Has a bit of a gruff personality, takes his job very seriously.”

“Oh okay,” I told Eighteen cheerily, “I’ve never met someone who I couldn’t win over!”

I started decorating my space with cutesy post it notes, a few succulents, some art prints and a pink framed photo of my black cat Scratch.

About an hour later a man with jet black hair that formed a flame on his head entered the room. He had wide, broad shoulders and his white button up shirt was incredibly tight against his chest, his pants were cold black and tie dark red. In his hand was a coffee cup and around his shoulder a messenger bag hung. He wore a scowl that had his mouth turned down and his black eyes narrowed when he took one look at me.

“Hi! I’m Bulma,” I said as I got up to introduce myself to this attractive yet grumpy looking man. “You must be Vegeta.” I said as I put my hand out for him to shake it. 

He shook my hand and held a firm grip, his black eyes still narrowing on me. “I wasn’t expecting an intern.” He said suspiciously. 

“Intern? Me? No, I work for Eighteen, I’m the new operations manager. We’ll be sharing the same office space.”

Vegeta sighed and looked absolutely pained. “Fine, I like to keep things orderly, not only am I the operations manager that makes sure our site runs smoothly, I deal with a lot of advertisers for our site and work on ways to save our company money and like to be very professional so I need the room to be quiet. Please don’t endlessly chat away, or type unnecessarily hard on your keyboard.”

I crossed my arms and and it was now my turn to scowl at him. Just who was this guy? 

“Look buddy, this might be my first office job but I know how to act in a professional setting.”

“This is your first office job? Just how old are you?”

“Um, I’m twenty-six, and I’ve worked before, for my dad but not in a traditional office.” I told him, _What is this guys problem?_

“Tch” was Vegeta’s only reply. I decided to continue, I just wanted to figure out what’s this guys deal.

“I was working at Capsule Corp., my dad is the CEO of the company, it’s our family company, I decided I needed a change, and wanted to do something different, today is my first day here.”

He walked over and started up his computer, also taking out a little black paper planner and pen.

He looked at me with his dark eyes again, “You were working at Capsule Corporation. The biggest tech industry and you’re now working here? What happened? Daddy cut you off?”

I was seething now. “Ugh! I was not cut off! I’ll have you know, half of what we invented came from me! I was the one pulling all nighters figuring out different source codes, I was drafting different tech inventions, I was just as integral!” 

“Okay, so you left the biggest tech company in the world, that you basically own, to work at a digital company? Interesting.” He told me now sipping his coffee cup. 

Just as Vegeta put his coffee cup down, Eighteen returned to our office with a man in tow. He had jet black shoulder length hair in a similar cut as Eighteen’s but parted in the middle. He too had icy blue eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Seventeen Gero, I’m the publisher for Red Digital and Eighteen’s brother,” he and I shook hands and he continued. “I see you met Vegeta, he’s the operations manager and also helps secure advertisers for the site.” Vegeta looked smug.

“And Bulma is new but she’ll be very helpful as our new operations manager for Ribbon, but I know she’ll also be integral in coming up with new concepts for our site,” Eighteen said to her brother, and she was now looking at me and Vegeta. “Our sites touch different subjects but we’re under the same network now so we’ll all be working together to bounce ideas, and figure out what’s beneficial for all of us. I know it’s going to be a lot for everyone to adjust a new building and workflow but I think this’ll be very beneficial for all of us in the end.”

One year ago two digital media sites merged together to become Red Ribbon Digital, there were some bumps in the road like in the way Red employees weren’t used to the more lax way of business casual dressing, and preferred highly structured meetings and tight deadline. Ribbon employees were used to open offices and rooms full of whiteboards with dry erase markers being passed around, writing on the walls to get ideas out.

Over the past year both sites skyrocketed in hits, with Ribbon’s site continuing to go viral and Red’s site securing valuable advertisers. 

I was used to working for Eighteen, it was awesome to get my creative side out and even helped pitch ideas to our writes, seeing comments saying how helpful articles I helped come up with filled me with joy and seeing my name in bylines for articles made me ecstatic.

But the one person who never seemed happy unless he was scoring a big advertiser or making me miserable was my coworker and now rival, Vegeta.

‘IHATEVEGETA’ I typed into my computer password screen. It’s not the best password I’ll admit, but it’s one I can easily remember. I tapped my pen on my desk as I heard the clock ticking by. It was 8:59am and in one minute He would be here.

I opened my silver compact and looked at myself one more time. It’s not that I wanted to look good for _him_ or anything, I just always like looking good. 

Nine o’clock hit and I’m hit with the most annoyingly delicious soap smell, in walks Vegeta, black flame style hair, tight light blue shirt with royal blue tie, black pants and a messenger bag around his chest. 

I hate that he’s attractive. No one so grumpy all the time deserves such a sharp jawline.

He comes in and puts his bag down on his desk not saying anything to me. 

“How was your weekend?” I ask him sweetly.

“I worked out like always, Blue,” Blue was my nickname he gave me due to my hair, my natural blue hair thank you very much. I didn’t absolutely hate the nickname but I couldn’t let him know it.

“Never take a break, Prince?” Prince was the nickname I came up with for Vegeta, he was always so orderly and formal all the time, I found the name fitting for him. During my year working here it was established that Vegeta and I had very different work flows. I was more lenient with deadlines and gave extensions to everyone who asks, no one dare asked Vegeta for more time. I brought cookies and pastries to team meetings. Vegeta brought a dark cloud and sour mood when we didn’t hit a target that week.

We were polar opposites. I wanted everyone I work with to like me, Vegeta acts like he wants everyone to get away from him. 

“Come on, you must take time off from working out sometime, and it’s Bulma.”

“And the name’s Vegeta.” He told told me still not making eye contact. Vegeta was so stiff and uptight all the time and it seemed nothing I did ever cracked that tough handsome shell of his. 

“By the way, isn’t that skirt a little...short for the office?” His eyes finally narrowing in on me.

HA! So he did check me out.

“Can’t resist checking me out huh? I don’t think HR would like that.” I told him sweetly. Vegeta and I play this game, the HR game, anytime one of us say something scathing to each other we both threaten reporting to HR. Neither of us have actually ever done it, but when I started here my natural flirty personality took over and Vegeta more than once threatened telling our Human Resources department about it.

Vegeta pulled out a binder with a yellow sticky note in it. “Section 2-B: Employees must be dressed business casual...this includes dresses and skirts reaching past fingertips when standing, seems you’re in violation, Blue.” He said to me while smirking. 

I rolled my eyes as hard as I could. “Oh please, rules like that are archaic. I look good and get my job done.” He loved playing the Employee Handbook game, always trying to antagonize me when I was “going against employee rules.”

“Look, I don’t care what you wear, but you trying to be the office candy always makes the guys in this office make excuses to come see you, it’s distracting.”

“They do not!” I said hotly, ugh, it was Monday morning and he was really going to start the week like this. “Maybe they just like to see me because I’m nice and like to make conversation!”

“Whatever you say, Blue.”

“Listen here,” I began to say, but I was interrupted with the phone ringing, it was Eighteen. 

“Good morning Bulma,” Eighteen said on the phone. “I assume the ever punctual Vegeta is there with you? Can you both meet me in my office please?” 

“Sure thing, Eighteen,” I said nervously. Usually she just emails me or comes in our office to chat, I’m really curious what she wants with both of us.

“Vegeta, Eighteen wants to see us both in her office now.”

“Eighteen wants to see me too? What for?” Vegeta asked me hotly.

“I don’t know, maybe she wants to know why you always start the day with a stick up your-”

Vegeta interrupted, “Do you want HR to finish that sentence for you?”

Rolling my eyes we walked into Eighteen’s office and not only was Eighteen at her desk but her brother, and publisher of Red, Seventeen, was next to her.

“Vegeta, Bulma, good to see you both, please take a seat,” Seventeen said to us.

“We have some interesting news on a position opening up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta learn of a new position opening up at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is too exposition heavy. Hopefully the following chapters will make up for it!

Eighteen tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and looked at Vegeta and I. 

“As you both know, it’s been just a little over a year since our merger happened and it seems that there’s still a bit of animosity between our two site employees. We fear it’s taking longer for everyone to get on the same page than we were predicting. We were hoping both Red and Ribbon employees would be more accommodating to each other.” Eighteen explained to us. 

“Correct. While our sites are different, we are merged under the same umbrella company and when one site falters, we both do,” Seventeen took over. “Eighteen and I had a meeting with our shareholders and we’ve decided to create a new position to oversee the overarching employee wellness management.”

“Isn’t that what we both kind of do now?” Vegeta asked leaning in. “We’re both the operations managers for our sites.”

Eighteen decided to explain further, “Yes and that will continue to run as it is, both of you handle site management and making sure the sites flow as well as they do, but this new position, “Employee Relations Manager” will be overseeing the wellbeing of both site employees, as well as making sure everyone is on track. We also want someone who speak for the employees as a whole and will lead team building exercises, they’ll also work with PR and marketing to plan events for publicity and get the word out there. We want Red Ribbon to be a premier brand for millennials when we want to expand and hopefully even branch out to more networks.”

“That seems like a good idea,” I said out loud. “So this position, along with working with PR and marketing and we get to employ suggestions for keeping our employees on track?” Vegeta asked abruptly.

“Yes,” Eighteen and Seventeen said in unison. “Seventeen and I will be having to take a more hands-off approach soon as we both will have to be working with our shareholders and investors more in order to try branch out. In so many words, we’re looking for someone to handle both site employees in our absence.” Eighteen said with a small smile.

“Our shareholders feel everything is too split between both divisions and we’d like to see some camaraderie between both Red and Ribbon, we are one team now after all. Having one person as the lead manager will entice other networks to show we can all get along.” Seventeen explained.

“So there’s one position open for this? And we’re the front runners?” I asked out loud. “Is anyone else applying?” 

“Yes it’s open to all, if you two would like to apply we’re asking for an updated resume, and a project proposal for a company event we can hold,” Eighteen explained. “The position will be posted so other current employees can apply, as well as any outside candidates. It’ll be at the end of the month. We figured we’d tell both of you since you both seem like prime candidates for the position.”

“Right. Also we won’t be the one deciding who gets the position, it’ll be a team of our shareholders that way there isn’t any bias.” Seventeen told us.

“I’m in,” Vegeta said looking ecstatic and determined. “You can count on getting my proposal and updated resume.” 

“Mine too!” I said with a gleam in my eye. There was no way I wasn’t going to apply for this position. There was no way I was going to let Vegeta start forcing his archaic workplace rules. 

“Excellent,” Seventeen and Eighteen said in unison. “We’ll look forward to your resumes and proposals.” Eighteen finished.

Leaving the office I immediately sat at my desk and started brainstorming ideas for the proposal required and while sneaking a peak at Vegeta it looked like he was doing the same thing.

“You know, I wouldn’t even bother applying for this position if I were you, Blue.” Vegeta said while walking over to my desk an hour later. He moved some paperwork and sat down on my desk.

“Excuse me?” I asked eyeing him in his dark eyes hidden behind his black frame glasses.

“You heard me,” he said looking me square in the eye. “This position will require being tough on employees, and running a tight ship. You cater to everyone and let everyone walk all over you.”

“No I don’t! Everyone respects me, and yes...sometimes I’m more lenient with deadlines, but at least people aren’t scared of me.” I told Vegeta hotly.

Just then my phone rang and I took a peak at the caller ID, it was one of our beauty and fashion writers, Launch. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Bulma, so I know it’s Monday and I was supposed to have this new article up, and I totally know you gave me an extension already….but I have to stay in today I’m feeling really sick now, and I really need another extension on it.” Launch said on the phone with a yawn, she sounded hungover. 

Rubbing my temples I sighed, “Launch, we really need that article up now,” I told her, Launch constantly called in for extensions and I always gave her more than enough time. “We’re already behind covering this season’s new hair trends!”

“Aw come on, Bulma,” Launch whined, “I promise I’ll have it soon, I had a late date night, you know how it is.”

Actually, I didn’t. My dating life has been put on the severe back burner. It’s not that I’m not looking for someone, it’s just that either most guys are either intimidated by me or just not up to my seemingly impossible standards.

I let out a sigh. “Okay, please have it by tomorrow morning, I hope your date night went well.”

“Thanks Bulma, you’re the best! Also, it ended really well if you know what I mean!” Launch exclaimed and then hung up the phone. 

Vegeta shot me a sharp look, “As I was saying?” He sneered at me. “Wasn’t she supposed to have that up last Friday? You’re letting her walk all over you, we need a strong leader who’ll put an end to unnecessary lazy employees.”

“I’m not letting her walk all over me! I’m just trying to show compassion! She needed an extension or two so I gave her one what’s the big deal?” 

Vegeta finally got up from his desk and crossed his arms. His arms were so large and muscular, spending his weekends are the gym really paid off.

“Launch doesn’t take her job seriously, and she takes advantage of your kindness. Who cares if she had a date? She has work to do.” Vegeta said with his eyes still boring into mine.

“Aren’t you a hopeless romantic, Vegeta,” I told him turning around in my spinning chair.  
“Look, who knows, maybe this guy could end up being the love of her life? And all she needed was a little extension again? Come one, Vegeta have a little heart.” I said slightly teasing. He’s not really wrong though, I should be more firm with my deadlines with Launch, but I’m a sucker for love I guess. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “See, you’re not cut out to put people in their place, that’s why I’ll be the Employee Relations Manager, and,” he leaned in to sneer in my face. “I’ll be making some intense changes around here.” His handsome face looked serious and his insanely sharp jaw was clenched tight. 

I sucked my breath in, refusing to let him intimidate me. “Yeah? What kind of changes do you want?”

“First, absolutely no extensions on articles, we need to alway be at the top of news and breaking trends, two there’s too much distractions here, that clown writer Goku, started bringing his dog here when we moved offices since we’re now ‘dog friendly,’” he said using air quotes. “Too many people have decided on working from home, and we have a break room where people have the audacity to play air hockey on their breaks! A large break room, yet we can’t have our own separate offices? We’re getting a much smaller break room - with no air hockey table.” 

Vegeta went to continue on to his rant when I interrupted him, “Oh come on Vegeta, everyone loves Goku and his dog!” I defended. “Plus everyone loves the air hockey table! It’s a fun way to let out some steam when we take breaks, it’s not our fault you work yourself to the bone and never take one.” I told him harshly.

I was turned in my spinning chair now facing him directly, I decided to cross my shapely legs over letting my red sole heels dangle at the end, his eyes were instantly drawn to them, sucker.

“And lastly,” he said with his eyes mowing me over, “I’m going to start enforcing a mandatory employee dress code.”

I gasped and felt my jaw drop, I could deal with losing the air hockey table but I draw the line at Vegeta of all people becoming the fashion police of my outfits. 

“What’s wrong Blue? Upset once I get the promotion you’ll be stuck wearing polos and khakis?” He said with a gleam in his eye.

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh I would,” he said now standing over me. “No more of your office candy attire, ridiculous heels and absurdly short skirts.”

“Ugh! Yeah, sure okay, Prince,” I told him turning my chair back to work on my computer. “First, I would never let you enforce those ridiculous rules, and two, I’ll be the one getting that promotion!”

I was worked up and started feeling my ears turn red as I clenched the armrest of my chair. 

“Tch, yeah well, we’ll see about that, won’t we Blue?” Vegeta said as he turned around to walk back to his desk.

“But seriously,” Vegeta said looking at me, even behind his glasses his eyes was dark and brooding but full of concern. “You shouldn’t let people take advantage of you, your work ethic is impeccable and people should be following in your example,” My mouth fell open in shock hearing Vegeta actually pay me a compliment. “I know this isn’t the first time she’s done this, and she’s not the only one, you cover for her and others all the time always picking up their slack and working crazy hours, you work hard and you deserve to be respected, don’t let them walk all over you anymore, especially if you think you deserve this position.” 

“I um...” I stuttered feeling my cheeks blush. I was watching him intently not sure what to say, in utter shock Vegeta had said something actually nice to me.

“Thanks.” I told him still blushing.

He flashed me a wicked grin, awoke his computer from sleep-mode and got back to work.

Turning back to my computer I went to process what just accrued. Could Vegeta actually not be as bad as I thought? He was literally just threatening to enforce a barbaric and archaic dress code and the next he’s paying me a huge compliment. Okay, the compliment was about my work ethic but still. In the past year he’s told me nothing but scathing remarks and threatened me to HR more times than I could count. 

There was something about him noticing how hard I worked that filled me with pride. As much as he drove me crazy, Vegeta was one of the hardest working people I knew and I’ve never heard him compliment any of his teammates ever. So for him to pay me a compliment felt like a high praise I wanted more of. When I started working at Ribbon I was originally so put off by Vegeta’s attitude but as the year has gone by I sort of started looking forward to our little spats and back and forth insults. I always thought I’d eventually win him over as my friend, but now I wondered if I wanted more than just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I've said this is my first story I've ever written so I hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> I've updated chapter one with commissioned art from the amazing @Bitchii_usa! I love it so much, I haven't stopped gushing over it! 
> 
> As always, please excuse any typos! This is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Feel free to tweet me to talk DBZ or anything with me @pastelgothicc <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finds out interesting information about her rival.

Chapter 3

“Have a goodnight Vegeta, see you tomorrow,” I called out to him on my way out after a long Monday at work. I fully expected him to ignore me with a gruff but he surprisingly looked up with his dark brooding eyes and answered “Goodnight, Bulma.” I blushed at him calling me by my name, my name sounded so good coming from his lips.

As I stepped out of the office I gave myself a little shake to get the jitters away. Why was I feeling so flustered over Vegeta? He’s so gruff, cold and annoying, and he threatened me with wearing khakis! Was one complement enough to really send me over the edge? _No, it’s probably because he’s so handsome with those broad shoulders and tight shirts, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten any,_ I thought to myself. 

“Hey Bulma!” Chi Chi called out as I got to her desk, Chi Chi is our receptionist at Red Ribbon, she was the kind person who wished me good luck before my interview and we’ve been friends ever since. 

“Hey Chi Chi, how was your day today? Sorry I wasn’t able to grab lunch with you, you’ll never believe what happened today!”

“Fill me in!” Chi Chi cheerfully exclaimed. As we walked to the car garage I told Chi Chi all about the position Eighteen and Seventeen told Vegeta and I to apply to, and how Vegeta randomly paid me a compliment and was actual cordial to me.

“Hmm, I hope he’s not trying to butter you up so you don’t apply for the position! He’s clearly scared he’ll lose to you, you’re so much more likeable than him, he’s probably worried you’ll have the power to finally boss him around and put him in his place!” Chi Chi said with a laugh.

“Nah, he fully believes he’s going to get the position, he told me he already has a plan to implement and enforce a new dress code.”

“Forcing the dress code? Bulma, you have to get this position over him!” Chi Chi said with slight horror appearing on her face.

“Trust me,” I said while we finally approached our cars. “I’m going to do my best.”

When I finally got home to my apartment, I immediately plopped on my bed and got my phone out to FaceTime my parents. After a a few rings my smiling mother’s face filled my phone screen.

“Bulma! It’s so good to hear from you honey! How are you? How’s work? Have you met someone? Do you have a boyfriend? Is it seriously? Do we get to meet him? Are you coming home to visit?” My mother shot off a million questions without taking a breath. 

“Mom,” I said with a laugh, “Every time we talk you ask if I have a boyfriend, you know I’m far too busy and picky to date.”

“Aw, that’s what you say dear, but we know lots of young bachelors you’d just love! What about your date from your debutante years ago? Isn’t he single? Oh I can ask some of the ladies at the society if they have any available sons!” 

“Mom, that was years ago, I’m focusing on my career right now, not some bachelor who’d want me as a trophy wife.”

“Bulma’s right dear,” my dad said popping his head in the frame. “She’s too smart and beautiful to worry about some guy. How’s work dear? Do you want to come back to Capsule Corp. yet? No pressure of course! Just want to see you happy.”

 

“Nope! I like what I do a lot, it’s a lot of work but it’s fun and there’s actually a new position I’m applying for!” 

I filled my parents in about what the new position, and my presumably only, obstacle in my way, Vegeta.

“Don’t worry about him dear, you’re the smartest person and the most hardest worker I know. I know you’ll get it.”

“Thanks Dad,” I said with a smile, “I have to get this position, I have such good ideas that can really help us grow our company and I’m not sure if I could ever get Vegeta to listen to me about it.”

After a few more minutes I hung up with my parents and flopped on my bed. It was getting late and I wanted to work on my application and proposal more, but of course I got distracted and started scrolling though the photo sharing app Zgram. While scrolling through posts of selfies, food people made for dinner, and pets, a thought popped into my head. ‘Huh, I wonder if Vegeta has an account.’

I searched his name in the app and surprisingly an account popped up, “Vegeta Saiyan - @badman.” My heart pounded with anticipation knowing I finally found something somewhat secretive of Vegeta’s, he doesn’t seem like the type to do social media. Clicking on his name it surprisingly wasn’t a private locked account but then again there weren’t many photos uploaded and the most recent was from months ago. 

Most photos were nature shots with gorgeous mountain views and wildlife, and a couple photos were of selfies of him on hiking trails, but there was one photo that made my jaw drop.

The photo is of Vegeta, in what I assume is post workout, standing in front of a mirror holding his cellphone out in front of him taking the photo with gym equipment behind him. He was sweaty and shirtless, with his six pack proudly on display and his veiny arms bulging absurdly. His gym shorts were dipped low with the V of his hips cut sharp. He had a ton of likes on the photo and while peeking through the comments I noticed a lot of thirsty girls commenting trying to get his attention. “Wow, sure would love to work out with you ;)” “Hot damn, DM me hottie” another comment wrote. Even though the photo and comments were from nameless stranger and it looked like Vegeta never responded, I can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

Finally scrolling past that photo there were just a few more hiking and a few with him hanging with ridiculous tall guy with shaggy hair. There was one more picture that piqued my interest, it was Vegeta, in a Navy military outfit standing proudly on a military ship. “Vegeta was in the military?” I said out loud surprising myself. I’m not sure why this news surprised me so much, Vegeta was usually so orderly and no nonsense I guess it made sense now. But what really surprised me is the fact that he never brought it up before. I wondered how long he could have been in it for, looking at the photo again he looked younger than now but just as handsome as ever. 

I decided to stop finally stop checking out his page and started researching more ideas for the proposal for the position before getting ready to call it a night. After I did my skincare, played with Scratch and watched some trashy tv I decided to go to bed. But before I turned the lights out for a good nights sleep I took one more look at Veget’s Zgram and checked out that shirtless photo. ‘He really is stupidly handsome,’ I thought to myself as I finally knocked out for the night. 

After a long day, it was another late night at the office, and most of our employees had gone home for the evening. I of course, was staying late working on getting ahead of next weeks article pitches. Deciding to stretch my legs I walked over to the window in our skyscraper office overlooking the beautiful city. 

It was always amazing to me to see just how beautiful the city could be at night, with the deep night sky, the building lights, the cars driving by, there was so much out there’s, so many people to meet and so much to explore. I sighed happily reconfirming to myself that changing careers was still a good choice of mine. 

Lost in a train of thought standing in front of the tall glass window I suddenly felt felt someone behind me. 

“Vegeta!” I gasped loudly as I turned around and saw him standing right behind me. “What are you doing? You scared me half to death.”

“Are scared of me?” He whispered looking at me with his coal colored eyes. 

“No I just…got flustered.” I stammered. He was so close to me, standing right in in front of me with his shirt unbuttoned three buttons down, his chiseled jaw clenching. I could feel my cheeks burning up. “Why are you standing so close to me?”

“I think you know why.” 

He lifted his fingers to my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. Kissing me so hard and hungrily, and I kissing him just as hard back. We kiss against the glass window, his hand exploring my hair and moving down to my body, he holds me close and tight and I could have melted in his arms right there. 

Breaking apart from kissing he whispers into my ear, “Mmmm, I knew you loved playing hard to get.”

Smiling coyly, he turns me around, my back pressed again his front, I could feel his hardening member through his pants grinding against the thin skirt that was still covering my ass. He used his hands to start feeling my body up and down. 

I moaned with pleasure as one of his hands gropes my breasts and the other trickles its way down to the edge of my skirt which he pulls up.

“Vegeta!” I explained trying to come to my senses still moaning in his arms, “We’re at work! We’re against the glass, people could look in and see us!” 

“We’re too high up, I also don’t care.” He murmured trickling his fingers on the edge of my panties. His body was still pressed against my back hard, and he slides his fingers under my panties and starts rubbing against my wet core gently. 

“Ahh, Vegeta, we shouldn’t.” I started to say but making no effort to tell him to stop. 

His fingers start sliding into my wet folds and he begins kissing my neck and I’m barely able to stand at this point, my knees start buckling and my breath starts panting. “Vegeta, this…is…” I start saying between heavy breaths.

“So wrong it feels right?” He finishes for me whispering in my ear before going back to kissing my neck.

Just as I feel about to become undone, my phone starts to ring, and ring, and I can’t ignore it anymore. Everything goes dark and suddenly I jolt up in my bed, alone. It was 5am, and I had just woken up to my alarm clock ringing. I had the sexiest, most intense dream about the man I work across from every day and until very recently thought I despised. 

Sighing heavily, I get up from my bed, head for the bathroom and take the coldest shower of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait for this newest chapter. Between the holidays, work and getting a dog I've been swamped. Also I was super nervous writing this chapter because I don't have much practice writing smut scenes so I hope it was okay!
> 
> As always, any comments or feedback is appreciated this is unbeta'd as my husband didn't want to read fan fiction smut. 
> 
> Feel free to follow and connect with me on twitter @pastelgothicc

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly, when I was reading "The Hating Game" I imaged Bulma and Vegeta as the characters so much, I had to get it out of my system. This is my first time ever trying to write a story so please be kind, and excuse any typos as it's unbeta’d. Cover art commissioned by me by the AMAZING @bitchii_usa ! Also feel free to connect with me on twitter @pastelgothicc I love chatting about fandoms! <3


End file.
